The present invention relates to a wireless charging scheme, and more particularly to a wireless charging receiver and a method applied into the receiver.
Generally speaking, a conventional charging system between a wireless power transmitter and a conventional wireless power receiver can be used to transfer power wirelessly to a portable device. However, the conventional charging system inevitably collapses if the power level provided by the wireless power transmitter is not enough while the portable device draws a larger charging current from the conventional wireless power receiver.